


I hate myself

by yuumasakamoto



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gay, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuumasakamoto/pseuds/yuumasakamoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На предпоследней неделе перед каникулами я громко заявил вот что:</p><p>- Вытаскивай меня на улицу, иначе я и эти каникулы проведу за компьютером и книгами, - на что Женя, к которому эти слова и были обращены, залился громким смехом, вытирая выступившие на глаза слезы.</p><p>- Ты себя со стороны послушай. И не так смеяться будешь, - ответил он на мой обиженный взгляд, содержащий в себе в данный момент все, что я о нем думаю.</p><p>Так вот, после этой фразы жизнь вовсе не задалась.</p><p>music theme: art-school - i hate myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 19.06, четверг/01:38

**19.06, четверг**

**01:38**

Если бы мне сейчас сказали, что я перешел уже в 11 класс, после которого незамедлительно начнется взрослая жизнь, в 90% случаев не дарующая молодым людям перспективы для дальнейшего развития, то я бы сначала одарил этого человека скептическим взглядом. А потом бы понял, что этот человек вовсе не является юмористом, так как такими вещами абсолютно не шутят. 11 класс... Вот черт! И это мои последние летние каникулы, которые я бессовестно провожу в пределах своей комнаты, изредка покидая её пределы, что не скажешь о передвижениях за порог квартиры.

На предпоследней неделе перед каникулами я громко заявил вот что:

_\- Вытаскивай меня на улицу, иначе я и эти каникулы проведу за компьютером и книгами, - на что Женя, к которому эти слова и были обращены, залился громким смехом, вытирая выступившие на глаза слезы._

_\- Ты себя со стороны послушай. И не так смеяться будешь, - ответил он на мой обиженный взгляд, содержащий в себе в данный момент все, что я о нем думаю._

Так вот, после этой фразы жизнь вовсе не задалась. Можно, конечно, сказать, что она пошла под откос, но я юношеским максимализмом и громкими пафосными фразочками не балуюсь.

Сначала я потерял кошелек. Не сказать, что в нем было очень много денег, но мне было жалко потерять именно сам кошелек, так как я, впервые увидев его на витрине, долго пытался вытереть невидимые слюни, то и дело капающие изо рта, и посчитать, в какую копеечку мне влетит эта покупка. Влетела, конечно, сильно, ибо пришлось отказаться от покупки некоторых игр, но кошельком я остался доволен. Так вот, представьте, как сильно я был разочарован из-за потери настолько важной вещи. Конечно, лучше не представлять, потому что на то время меня можно было охарактеризовать лишь одним званием: «Мистер Вселенское уныние». Жаль, что в школе не проводят конкурс для получения данного титула: я бы с легкостью брал первое место несколько раз подряд.

Потом у меня сломалась приставка. Об этом происшествии я готов писать трагедии, потому что, как я её называю, моя любовь занимала 50% моего свободного времени. Я просто жил приставкой.

И вот.

Все когда-нибудь умирают. И техника - не исключение.

А последнее, что пошатнуло мою привычную уравновешенность - это ссора с Женей. И довольно немаленькая. За все 2 года дружбы у нас не было настолько масштабных ссор, как произошедшая недавно.

Женя - мой единственный и лучший друг. Единственный, потому что мне неинтересно заводить отношения с людьми, так как я привык проводить время в одиночестве и тратить его на самосовершенствование, а не на общение и совместные гулянки, а лучший - потому что так получилось. 2 года назад он первым познакомился со мной, добивался моего внимания и с радостью воспринимал любое проявление эмоций с моей стороны. Так как ко мне раньше никто не проявлял такого внимания, именно его упорство и способствовало зарождению нашей дружбы. Но изначально было одно «но» - этот Женя мне совсем не нравился. Потому что он типичный раздолбай, звезда школы, человек, постоянно находящийся в центре внимания, то есть если я становлюсь его другом, я тоже буду автоматически находится в центре внимания.

Но такого случилось, так как я умею вовремя сбегать.

И он оказался не типичным раздолбаем, а человеком, которого я с легкостью могу назвать «своим».

А теперь о ссоре.

Я даже не помню, что послужило главной причиной ссоры, но последней каплей оказалось моё нежелание выйти на улицу и весело провести с ним время в стенах какого-то подпольного клуба. Выглядело это все примерно так:

_\- Я собираюсь прогуляться вечером, а потом зайти в клуб. Развеяться. Ты со мной? - это было первым, что мне заявил Женя, после того как я поднял трубку мобильного телефона, предварительно обвинив этого парня во всех смертных грехах, так как из-за него отвлекся и не завалил босса._

_\- Нет, - грубо ответил я, наблюдая за тем, как на экран выплывает фраза, заставляющая сердце противно покалывать: «Game over». И ещё такой характерный металический голос, добивающий в самую душу._

_\- Чего так грубо? - а разве не понятно, из-за чего заядлый геймер будет злиться на человека, отрывающего его от игры? Точнее, не только отрывающего, но и приводящего к проигрышу._

_\- Я из-за тебя игру продул._

_\- А, конечно, как я мог забыть, - таким противным издевательским голоском. - Конец света._

_\- Перестань паясничать._

_\- Так ты идешь? - и столько надежды в голосе, что просто грех согласиться._

_\- Нет. Дуй сам._

_\- ..._

_\- Можешь сам сбросить, у меня просто руки джойстиком заняты? - кто о чем, а я об играх._

_\- Слушай, Влад, - каким-то тихим и замученным голосом, что немного настораживает._

_\- Да?_

_\- Мне надоело, - шумно выдохнул. - Ты и так практически постоянно сидишь в четырех стенах, выходя из дома только тогда, когда я тебя сам тяну за руку, так в последнее время ты даже этого не делаешь. Мало того, что ты отказываешься от встреч, что я расцениваю как нежелание общаться со мной, так ты стал ещё более молчаливым, чем раньше, из-за чего с тобой, извини, скучно проводить время._

_\- О, круто, - я не поскупился на издевку, хотя самому неприятно все это выслушивать от самого близкого, после семьи, человека._

_\- Не издевайся. Я серьезно, - по голосу слышно, что он слегка усмехнулся. Жаль, что не вижу выражение его лица на данный момент._

_\- Я понимаю. Продолжай._

_\- Спасибо за разрешение, - он остановился на несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание для дальнейшей тирады. - Еще я кое-что в тебе не понимаю. Как бы это сказать... Ты слишком нелюдим. Слишком, слышишь? Поначалу я относился к этому нормально, так как думал, что общение со мной проявит в тебе желание знакомиться с новыми людьми, а не только отходить в сторону, когда мы подходим к какой-либо группе людей. И ещё бы мне хотелось кое-чего._

_\- Чего? - я не выдержал и спросил, так как горло уже практически засыхало от волнения, которое накатили его слова._

_\- Хочу, чтобы все признали тебя. Никто из моих друзей не знает тебя и не признает как моего лучшего друга, поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты сделал хотя бы что-то, что заставит их поверить в это. Я многое делал для этого, но они признают, пока ты сам не докажешь._

_\- Зачем? - всем своим голосом я выражал полную незаинтересованность в этом самом признании, так как нас обоих никогда не интересовало чужое мнение._

_\- Просто потому, что ты хороший человек. И талантливый. А так все пропадает._

_\- Ты же знаешь, что я не хочу, чтобы со мной общались ради моих, как ты говоришь, талантов. А если я человеку и нужен, то он сам подойдет._

_\- А ты не думаешь, что человек не посчитает тебя нужным, пока не узнает хоть какие-либо черты твоего характера, которые ты никому не показываешь? - действительно сильный аргумент, но я готов доказывать любое свое мнение с пеной у рта._

_\- Нет. Это его проблемы._

_\- Нет, Владислав. Это ТВОИ проблемы. Именно ТВОИ. Поэтому ТЕБЕ их и решать, - ненавижу, когда меня называют моим полным именем, а этот гаденыш об этом знает._

_\- Мне похер._

_\- Поговорим с тобой тогда, когда до тебя дойдут все мои слова. А пока я не хочу с тобой даже здороваться._

И он оборвал разговор так же, как и начал: без каких либо намеков на приветствие и прощание. В своем стиле.

Все это произошло 10 июня в 21:48. Именно эти цифры показывали часы во время окончания нашего разговора. Из-за раздражения и злости, что я испытывал по причине всей той грязи, что он на меня, Слава Зевсу, адекватно полил, я естественно постарался забыть об этом разговоре и принялся за прохождение игры. Точнее, игр.

А потом через неделю задротства я вспомнил о разговоре и от неожиданности выронил джойстик. С тех пор я не играю.

И сейчас я лежу на полу, как и предыдущие пару дней, и просто смотрю в потолок. Даже с открытыми окнами в комнате очень жарко, и так же противно. На столе стоит бутылка с протухшей водой, которую я поставил туда ещё в октябре. Так лень убрать. В отброшенных в сторону наушниках на повторе тихо играет песня, которую я слушаю уже несколько недель, изредка переключаясь на другие: Buck-Tick - Sex for you. Абсолютно не атмосферная и подает ложные надежды. Я уже привык засыпать на полу, а затем просыпаться через пару часов, чтобы перебраться на кровать.

Поэтому сегодня я тоже засну на полу, размышляя о том, как выйду завтра на улицу.

**02:27**

_______________________________________  
Привет от автора. Пока ничего выдающегося, но я надеюсь, что хоть это вам понравилось. Постараюсь не разочаровать в следующих главах.  
Писалось под KAT-TUN - 1582. В последнее время люблю эту песню.


	2. 19.06, четверг/10:12

**19.06, четверг**

**10:12**

Я лениво распахнул глаза, скривившись от яркого солнечного света. Над головой привычный белый потолок, только не тот его фрагмент, который я привык видеть по утрам. На том было меньше трещин, и он казался безопаснее, и я каждый раз радовался, что кровать поставили именно на то место.

Приподнимаясь на локтях, я бросил взгляд на левую сторону, заметив там расстеленную и нетронутую этой ночью кровать. Спина отдала жуткой болью в области поясницы, заставив сквозь зубы выговорить пару нецензурных выражений. Долежался: простудил себе спину, и правая нога как-то странно тяжелая по сравнению с левой.

Я попытался поднять правую ногу, но миссия оказалась невыполнимой. По весу она не уступала двум мешкам картошки, из-за чего мне пришлось воспользоваться помощью рук и переместиться на кровать, прыгая на одной левой ноге. Знаете, не очень удобно, когда правая нога тянет тебя к земле.

Так приятно упасть на мягкую кровать после длительного пребывания на твердом полу, что даже вставать не хочется. Впервые я хочу проваляться целый день на кровати, хотя не люблю тратить время на бездумное лежание и сон. Предпочитаю тратить его на игры и книги, как и любой другой задрот. Но перед сном я решил, что сегодня выйду на улицу, чего бы мне это не стоило.

Только вот, куда мне идти?

По ощущениям правая нога заметно потеплела и готова принимать участие в моих путешествиях, поэтому я приподнялся на кровати и довольно потянулся, чувствуя, как один за одним хрустят позвонки, оставляя после себя приятное чувство пустоты. На лице непроизвольно появилась улыбка. Я встал с кровати, на всякий случай опираясь на её край, и подошел к зеркалу. Под глазами были заметны огромные синяки, здорово контрастирующиеся с моей бледной кожей, создавая впечатление, что я панда, а не заядлый геймер. Да, за эти две недели я ни разу не смотрелся в зеркало, поэтому сразу заметил, что мои волосы успели вырасти на пару сантиметров, учитывая то, что они никогда так быстро не росли. И щетина. Хорошо, что борода не выросла, а то ходить с ней в 17 лет вообще не комильфо.

Жестокая реальность. Благодаря играм, где все всегда гладко выбриты, я забыл про неё.

Я подошел к двери и шумно вздохнул, потому что впервые выхожу из своей комнаты днем. Все жизненноважные ритуалы я проводил ночью, чтобы лишний раз не встречаться кое с кем, кто не согласился ехать на дачу вместе с родителями. Лучше бы вообще никого дома не было.

\- Ааааааа, что за маньяк в доме?! - это первая фраза, которую я слышу при выходе из собственной комнаты. Лучше бы не выходил.

\- Привет, Лена. Давно не виделись, - машу ей правой рукой, хотя она стоит в паре десятков сантиметров от меня.

\- А, это ты, - она сразу спокойно вдохнула, хватаясь за сердце. Точнее, за грудь. - Приведи себя в порядок. Сегодня мои подруги собираются прийти. Не хочу, чтобы они подумали, что у нас тут съемки «Красавицы и Чудовища».

Вот зараза.

\- Во сколько они придут?

\- К трем. Приготовим ужин. Устроим собрание. А потом они останутся на ночевку.

\- Я собираюся выйти на улицу, а то надоело дома сидеть. Тебе что-нибудь надо? - хотя бы найду цель выхода из квартиры.

\- Ты долбанулся? - эта мелочь покрутила пальцем у виска.

\- Просто скажи, что тебе надо, и я свалю из квартиры до прихода твоих подруг, - не была бы она девушкой, я бы ей уже врезал.

Она заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь своих светлых волос, которые додумалась осветлить 3 месяца назад, и задумалась, глядя в пол. Сообразив, что это надолго, так как она до этого даже и не задумывалась о покупках, я обошел её и направился в ванную, ради избавления от щетины и холодного душа, чтобы вернуть себе прежний облик. Или хотя бы походить на семнадцатилетнего парня.

Я плеснул в лицо холодной воды, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и поднял голову. От щетины я уже избавился, но как избавиться от синяков под глазами - ума не приложу. Прекрасное сочетание: иссиня-черные волосы, темно-синие глаза, бледная кожа и огромные синяки. Живой труп. А худоба только способствует возникновению такого мнения обо мне. По бокам волосы выросли до середины ушей, челка - чуть ниже бровей. Лень стричься. Пусть дальше растут.

\- Ты там скоро? - послышался голос младшей сестры с другой стороны двери.

\- Только 15 минут прошло.

\- Ладно. Я просто подумала, что ты там утонул.

\- Да за кого ты меня держишь? - с напускным раздражением в голосе.

Ответа не последовало. Надо же, она знает, когда надо заткнуться.

**13:09**

Я вышел из душа, со всей яростью, накопившейся в моей молодой душе, вытирая свои короткие волосы. С кончиков капала вода, разбиваясь о ключицы и скатываясь вниз по холодной коже. Чувствую, что скоро заболею, так как тело подозрительно тряслось после выхода из ванной. Еще этого мне не хватало. И так все свое время провожу дома.

Нет, я не жалуюсь. Мне нравится. Но надо хоть что-то менять в этой жизни.

Немного постояв на холодном полу голыми ступнями, я одел на ноги тапочки и отправился в сторону кухни, где на данный момент должна находится Лена.

Девушка сидела за столом и пила чай, в перерывах между глотками проводя пальцами по сенсорному экрану телефона. Прядь, которую она так яростно каждые несколько секунд заправляла за ухо, норовила опуститься в кружку с жидкостью и искупаться. При каждом разе выражение лица моей сестры становилось все более перекошенным, так что я просто стоял в проходе и с легкой улыбкой на лице ждал того момента, когда она с криком «крушить, ломать!» снесет эту кружку со стола, а потом возьмет кухонный нож и отрежет эту прядь к черту. Но увы и ах.

\- Чего смотришь? Мне страшно, - надо научить её уважать старшего брата.

\- Как ты со старшим братом разговариваешь?

\- Затворник не имеет права называться моим старшим братом, - и опять заправила за ухо эту чертову прядь.

\- А блондинка не имеет права быть моей младшей сестрой, - Лена ненавидит любые шутки по поводу цвета своих волос, поэтому осознание того, что я попал в точку, заставило меня победно ухмыльнуться. - Я тебя из-за цвета волос теперь несерьезно воспринимаю.

\- Да мне похер, - она злобно надула щеки, показывая этим, что ей абсолютно не похер. Вот ребенок.

\- Ага, конечно. Я пошел за водой, - и потопал в свою комнату, оставляя на полу мокрые следы.

\- Одеться не забудь! - прилетело мне вслед, когда я уже открыл дверь в свою комнату.

Только вот я не знаю, что мне одеть. Абсолютно.

Учитывая то, что на улице сейчас прохладно, мне надо найти в этой куче одежды пайту, под неё футболку или майку, штаны и два носка. Последнее мне всегда было сложно находить, так как носки обычно терялись, и не по-одному, а вместе, потому что у меня все не как у людей.

Я подошел к шкафу и с силой вытянул светло-коричневую толстовку на замке, молясь о том, чтобы за ней с полки не выпали все остальные вещи, потому что убираться в своей комнате я никогда не любил. Она оказалась не слишком мятой и выглядела в принципе прилично. Не стыдно выйти в магазин. Потом я увидел сбоку что-то черное, отдаленно напоминавшее футболку, но оказавшееся обыкновенной слегка растянутой черной майкой без рисунка. Люблю не обтягивающий верх, а растянутая майка с моей худобой выглядела вообще эффектно: ходячая вешалка, чтоб её. Хорошо, что толстовка облегчит ситуацию. На полке ниже первыми в глаза бросились узкачи какого-то грязно-сине-серого цвета. Никогда в цветах не разбирался и не собираюсь.

Наскоро одевшись и отыскав на столе пару черных носков, я взглянул в зеркало. Мда, с моей прической надо что-то делать. Я просто взъерошил волосы руками, сделав своеобразную укладку, и остался доволен своим результатом. Хорошо, что после холодного душа кожа проснулась, и синяки на моём лице хоть немного потеряли свой цвет. Теперь я больше похож на задрота, нежели на панду. Хотя бы человека напоминаю.

Я захватил со стола телефон и вышел из комнаты. В коридоре меня ждала Лена, сложив руки на груди и нервно топая ногой. Она всегда говорила, что я чересчур нервный, но о себе такого никогда и не думала. А зря. Из нас двоих наиболее нервным человеком является именно она. Лена придирчиво осмотрела мой внешний вид, но потому, как на её лице появилась еле заметная улыбка, я понял, что не все так плохо, а даже очень хорошо.

\- Купи две двухлитровые минералки, - она протянула мне деньги, наблюдая за тем, как я зашнуровываю свои коричневые кеды, и терпеливо ждала, пока я закончу этот ритуал.

\- А волшебное слово? - на манеру воспитателей в детском саду. Люблю над ней издеваться.

\- Авада Кедавра. Иди и умри, - она со злостью запихнула эту несчастную ценную бумажку мне в руки. Мне кажется, что я даже услышал её душераздирающий писк.

Успокойся, Влад. Деньги разговаривают только в играх.

\- А хрен тебе, - и победная улыбка на лице.

\- Давай, иди уже, - Лена развернула меня на 180 градусов, открыла дверь и, толкая в спину своими могучими ручонками, выгнала меня из квартиры. Последнее, что я слышал, так это щелчок закрывающейся двери и невнятное ругательство, вылетевшее из уст моей младшей сестры.

Мои шаги по лестнице отдавали громким эхом, так как в подъезде на данный момент не было ни единой живой души, кроме меня, что очень и очень странно. В такое время суток я обычно слышал громкие разговоры в соседних квартирах, чьи-то грузные шаги о пол, с которого то и дело слезала краска, что через короткий промежуток времени сменялись тишиной, бег маленьких детей в резиновой обуви, оставляющий после себя неприятный скользящий звук - я слышал все, что в какой-то мере нарушало полюбившуюся мне тишину.

Послышались шаги со стороны нижнего этажа, с каждой секундой становясь все громче, что говорило о приближении объекта, создающего данные звуки. В стороне другого лестничного пролета показалась темно-русая короткостриженная макушка. Значит, что в этом подъезде все так же, как обычно, а то я уже прокрутил в голове сюжеты нескольких ужасов, которые недавно просмотрел. Там все начиналось именно с того, что главный герой терял те вещи, которые ранее казались ему привычными, а тут у меня то же самое.

Передо мной появился высокий парень нормального телосложения: не худой, не крепкий. Под его глазами можно было заметить практически такие же мешки, как и у меня, что говорило либо о задротстве, либо о просыпании жизни. Почему-то я склонился ко второму варианту, так как он был одет в шековатую пайту, по размеру и бледно-голубому цвету напоминающую кофту от пижамы. В доказательство этого он громко зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой, наполовину скрытой в рукаве, и, вытирая выступившие на глаза слезы, прошел мимо меня, слегка задев моё плечо. Я, конечно, не самоубийца, чтобы вспылить на человека, который по габаритам явно больше меня, но неприятно мне было. Ну и ладно. Эмоции эмоциями, а жить хочется.

Улица встретила меня жарой. Как бы пасмурно не было, а все равно жарко. Чертова мелочь. Как всегда все испортит. Не снимая толстовку чисто из принципа, я прошел мимо зданий, оглядываясь по сторонам. Зелени, закрывающей низ отсыревших стен многолетних зданий, было больше, чем тогда, когда я в последний раз обращал внимание на окружающую меня действительность. Перед глазами всплыли образы огромных каменных замков, стены которых обычно были покрыты различными видами растений, отчаянно тянущихся к солнцу, но так и не доросших даже до середины здания. Но эти многоэтажки даже нельзя назвать замком, а растения вокруг - отчаянно жаждущими солнечного света. И как бы я не пытался включить свое воображения для смягчения пасмурных городских пейзажей, реальность продолжала брать верх.

Пока оглядывался по сторонам, я умудрился наступить в лужу. Хорошо, что та не оказалась глубокой, а то мне бы пришлось как и 10 лет назад идти в магазин с мокрой штаниной, что в 7 лет было простительно, а в 17 - ужасно глупо. На лице появилась легкая улыбка, и я, предусмотрительно смотря под ноги, перешел в другой двор. Мне осталось перейти пару дворов, включая этот, и я попаду в ближайший круглосуточный магазин. Но тут кое-что заставило меня задуматься.

Как зовут того парня, которого я встретил в подъезде? Сначала он мне и близко знакомым не казался, но спустя некоторое время он мне кого-то напомнил. Но кого? я уверен, что раньше довольно часто видел этого человека.

Память уже ни к черту. Надо выспаться.

Я зашел в магазин и направился к полке с жидкостями. Для начала мне пришлось пройти мимо огромного количества алкоголя, и только потом я заметил стеллаж с минеральной водой. Уже в который раз думаю о том, как можно жить в той стране, в которой выбор алкоголя в магазине больше, чем обычной воды, но все ещё не могу отсюда уехать. Слишком ленив для того, чтобы прилагать какие-либо усилия для переезда.

В глаза мне бросилась полка с чипсами, и сердце тут же пропустило удар. Вот чипсы я точно люблю, правда давно их не ел. Схватив две бутылки с водой, я подошел к чипсам, пробегая глазами по безобразно малому количеству вкусов, каждый из которых не являлся моим любимым, и тут меня осенило.

Точно, это же был Андрей! Женин друг! Чаще всего я его видел спящим, поэтому не очень часто обращал на него свое внимание. Скорее всего это и привело меня к мысли о том, что этот парень постоянно спит.

\- Псс, парень, не хочешь немного общения?

  
**13:52**  
_______________________________  
Rin Toshite Shigure - knife vacation  
Хочу спать, но пишу, слушаю музыку и радуюсь.


End file.
